Lost and Found
by Synesthete
Summary: My rewrite of "The Naked Now" is the latest chapter!
1. The Child

Part of the reason I wrote this is because I've only seen and read one or two fics about Data/Tasha or just Tasha - that's all I was able to find a couple years ago and earlier while I was looking. They seemed like two natural characters with chemistry and a great deal of potential to write about to me, so I hoped some day I could make a small contribution to the lack of fics I could find. Here 'tis. I'm writing it now because I finally had the inspiration to: One day while I was trapsing around the Memory Alpha wiki, I happened to see the photo of Tasha and Data on their "The Naked Now" page, and the idea for this storyline all came to me at once.

Beware that some events are different or happen at different times in this universe than the canon one, so you'll see episodes out of sequence and different from (and unfortunately shorter than) the originals. Some other things are different too: Data using contractions (because an inability for him to do so would be patently absurd), Data having lived yea many years and not having really figured out how to hold a 'normal' conversation or how to engage in smalltalk (same reasoning but to a lesser degree), etc.

I of course own nothing, Paramount owns everything, and I humbly ask them not to sue me.

**Please enjoy, and pleeaase leave feedback!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rough timeline:

2337 - Tasha born (November 24th)  
2351 - Data activted (February 2nd)

2352 - Omicron Theta attacked by Crystalline Entity

2352 - Tasha entered Starfleet  
2353 - Data entered Starfleet

2356 - Tasha graduated Starfleet  
2356 - Data graduated Starfleet

2363 - _Enterprise_ 1701-D commissioned  
2363 - Data assigned to _Enterprise_  
2364ish - the beginning of this 'fic

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

=/\= "The Child" =/\=

It had been approximately nine months and twenty days since he first boarded _Enterprise_, since she was launched from the Utopia Planitia shipyards in the Sol System. It had been approximately nine days since Doctor Crusher had been temporarily reassigned to Starfleet Medical. It would be approximately twenty seconds before he arrived in sickbay. If he were human, a reason to mentally note these facts might be that he was distracting himself from considering his first one-on-one meeting with the new doctor.

He had first met Doctor Pulaski eight days prior during a senior staff meeting, wherein she openly professed she had not been informed that she would occasionally be working with and reporting to a "machine" and had roundaboutly raised concern over his ability to function as the chief of operations and chief science officer. She didn't address him directly, though; instead she talked about him, in front of him, to the captain and the others and, when looking at him, it was almost as if she were observing a photograph or a statue of him instead. Her conduct was very rude, certainly, but she showed no embarrassment over it. And, thankfully, lacking emotional capacity, it didn't bother him personally either. But the expressions of most of the others around the table ranged from frowns to glares to open-mouthed astonishment. The captain had asked her to stay after the meeting, but what was said he did not know. Now almost to sickbay, he speculated as to whether or not she would act in a similar manner this time around.

She was sitting in front of her office desktop console when she saw him enter from the corner of her eye and flagged him down as if she expected he might otherwise get lost before finding her. "Datta, look at this."

"Dayta.", he immediately corrected as he approached her, wondering if she had pronounced his name that way on purpose or absent-mindedly. She had heard his name spoken before, so he made the assumption that the former was likely the case.

"What?" She blinked, seeming innocent.

"My name. It's pronounced Dayta."

"Oh?", she smiled wryly. "What's the difference?"

Inexplicably simple. "One is my name, and the other is not."

"Is this possible?" She regarded him carefully as if seeing him for the first time.

This was an apparent non-sequitur, and he supplied a look that prompted her to explain.

"In all of your neural nets, algorithms, and heuristics, is there some combination which makes up a circuit for bruised feelings?" Unknown to him, her intention upon meeting him, she had decided, was to toy with him a bit, see what she could discern. Was he really worth the intrigue, or was he just a machine, carefully programmed to react to its environment, remember the experiences, and adapt? From the outset she was nearly convinced of the latter, but she thought she should put a little entertaining effort into the diagnosis anyway.

"I do not have the ability to be offended, Doctor, if that is what you're suggesting; I simply request that you respect my preference."

"A _preference_, hmm? I wasn't aware you could have those either.", she hassled.

Because Picard had spoken with her, and because she was above him in rank, he chose the restrained approach for a temporary resolution. "Doctor, if we may discuss the matter that brought me here." He would take the time to ascertain her issues later, but at present, time was of the essence to review and approve a specimen manifest so _Enterprise_ could head for the Rachelis system.

Her amused look didn't lessen, but she did at least return to the business at hand, beginning by indicating the monitor to him. 


	2. Angel One

=/\= Angel One =/\=

_(Two or three years earlier.)_

Data, in his quarters for the evening, answered the incoming call in a short amount of time.

"Data!", she greeted as she hopped into her chair in front of her display when her call was acknowledged. "I was promoted!" After graduation from the Academy, it had become a normal affair for them to keep in touch with each other at least once a month.

"Congratulations, Tasha. Full lieutenant, then?", he made smalltalk.

"Full lieutenant, Sir!", she saluted merrily.

"I am unclear," he furrowed his brow in mock confusion, "are you attempting to convey you are happy about this?"

She laughed in response, and then her eyes flitted down and her attitude changed slightly. "Lieutenant Richardson asked me out today, afterwards."

"You have mentioned before that you find him attractive. I assume you accepted his offer?"

"I did." He saw her fiddle with her fingers. "But I'm already nervous. You know, I haven't gone out in a couple years now. I guess I just need more practice at it.", she grinned. The grin looked sincere, but he wondered if it might have also been an apprehensive one.

It was their last year at the Academy, the night following their midterm exams. Tasha decided she'd worked hard enough to allow herself some personal time, just to get out and socialize. A few days earlier, she went to a cafe so she could study while getting a bite to eat, and there she had met a boy her age who was working as a server. After a few minutes of talking, he invited her out the night of exams, and Tasha finally took the suggestion a few friends had made a couple of times to her before and agreed to go out with the guy. Things didn't go how she'd expected, however, and it took her some effort and manhandling to get herself out of the situation. Only when she had gotten away, out the door, and onto the dimly lit sidewalk did she realize how shaky her feet were and how she could barely catch her breath. It certainly wasn't as bad as what she had to endure during her Academy entrance psych test, but it nonetheless dredged up those heart-pounding memories of her time on her godforsaken homeworld of Turkana IV. Maybe it was how she was comfortable and felt protected when she was around him, and maybe it was also because she knew he wouldn't judge her, but without thinking, she made a beeline to Data's dormroom. It was in that vulnerable state that she had revealed to him some facts about her life she had never talked about with anyone before or, to his knowledge, since - how her parents were killed in a bombing when she was eight, how she was left to try and raise her little sister on her own and had always fault guilty for believing she had let her down, and how she had, to no avail, desperately tried to avoid the everpresent gangs and their wide-ranging activities, including their more favorite pasttimes of rapes of young girls. For all she had been through, traumatized to such an extent and having had no formal education until the Academy, she had held up remarkably well, and to an outsider, she might seem perfectly well adjusted. But beyond confiding in him, he was unaware of her receiving any counseling, so he had always made the assumption she had never really recovered completely. He never made a reference to it, though, as he didn't want to seemingly needlessly upset her. There were, of course, indicators that what he believed was true: she had always kept herself busy and buried in study and work, and she rarely went out for recreational purposes. She had even admitted in a letter log to him not long ago that she had never been in a steady romantic relationship and, he was most surprised to hear, had never made love.

"Experience would no doubt be beneficial." Although he had in fact been listening, it may have been perceived as if he hadn't been for his lack of conversational input for a moment after she had paused. "I'm sorry;", Tasha interrupted herself, "I keep talking about me. How have *you* been?" She sat there with a smile. "Gone on any other fantastic adventures on that new starship of yours since we talked last week?"

He went along with her topic change. "As a matter of fact, yes, and your presence here today would likely have proved helpful if you had been here. We have left a planet called Angel One..." 


	3. Elementary, Dear Data

=/\= "Elementary, Dear Data" =/\=

"Tonight I have a date with holodeck two.", Geordie commented, sitting on a biobed in sickbay while Dr. Pulaski finished up his routine physical. "_Sherlock Holmes_."

"Oh, I love those old fictions. The last one I did was a Dickens rewrite back when I was stationed on the _Repulse_. Even Captain Taggart would join in on them on occasion.", she smirked.

He knew he would regret the words the second they came out of his mouth, but being too nice for his own good, he offered anyway. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"If you could use an extra body?"

'Ah damn.' He nodded his head to the side in a 'sure' affirmative. 'If Data were human, he would kill me when he finds out.'

"What characters do we have? It's been more than awhile since I read Doyle's books."

"Well, I play Dr. Watson, Data plays Holmes..."

"Don't you spend enough time with machines?", she interrupted.

The comment definitely annoyed him, but he tried to not come off as cross. "Data's more than a machine, Doctor."

"So it's fun to solve mysteries with, then?"

If his visor hadn't been in the way, she would have seen him narrow his eyes before he sighed, remembering their first experience together with a Sherlock Holmes holoprogram, when Data had ruined the storytelling experience right off the bat. "He's getting the hang of it." 


	4. Down the Short Rope part 1

=/\= "Down the Short Rope" =/\=

_(Three weeks later.)_

"Captain's log. We are en route to meet with the _Tecumseh_ to aid my friend Captain Bla Raginmund in the relocation of some settlers. They have turned out to be the descendents of two groups of human colonists who crash landed on a planet in the Ficus Sector almost two and a half centuries ago. On a related note, Bl agreed to let me 'borrow' his chief of security for awhile, perhaps permanently, in return for a favor or sorts I did for him over a year ago. I was impressed with his chief of security's performance on Juhraya in the Cardassian demilitarized zone when she rescued a colonist from a minefield, and based on her abilities and courage shown there as well as other reports of her, I have high hopes for her here on the _Enterprise_."

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

"Yes, sir.", Data confirmed to the captain as they made their way to the transporter rooms to meet their newest guests. "If the number of civilians in the report is accurate, I believe there will be just enough room for them all aboard _Enterprise_ without the need to create a temporary living situation on the hol" The captain immediately looked up at him when Data uncharacteristically stopped speaking mid-sentence. Not only had Data stopped talking, but he had stopped walking as well, neither of which the captain had seen him do before - or had even heard of him doing. Picard glanced ahead of them in order to discern what had apparently caught his second officer's attention, and he heard a woman's voice for a second before two officers, one in red and one in gold, who he presumed to be his new security chief, rounded the corner just before them. Data called out, "Tasha?" If Picard didn't know better, he would have sworn the android sounded almost... astonished.

At the sound of his voice, the officer in gold came to an abrupt halt in speech and movement, not much unlike Data had moments earlier, and looked up from her PADD. "Data!", she exclaimed.

The officer with her, Commander Riker, stopped along with her, though not as abruptly, wondering what was going on. She looked to Riker for approval, which he nodded in an 'I have no idea what you plan to do, but go ahead' sort of way, and when she looked back, she noticed the captain. "Sir!"

"Go ahead.", he motioned, smiling.

She sprinted the couple of steps necessary to embrace Data in a good hug as he stepped forward himself. He returned it, seeming contemplative with eyes closed, to which Riker's eyes widened considerably before looking over to his captain, conveying a "What the hell?" questioning expression before his gaze settled back on the two of them. Yar took a good, friendly look at him after they separated and noticed something that made her brow begin to wrinke, just as it simultaneously dawned on her where she was and what she had been doing. She looked over and took notice of the captain again. "Sirs! I'm sorry, sirs.", she apologized sincerely, to Picard and, literally in turn, to Riker.

"I apologize as well, Captain, Commander.", Data offered, as he had essentially ignored the captain for the last few moments.

"As you were.", Picard replied kindly to the both of them, nearly as curious at Data's behavior as his first officer was. "Lieutenant Yar." He stuck out his hand. "Good to have you onboard."

She shook it enthusiastically. "Thank you, Captain. I'm very honored to be here."

"Lieutenant, this is Commander Riker.", he pointed his hand that way.

She turned and shook the commander's hand as well. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise.", he grinned charmingly.

Data's eyes hadn't left her, thinking this was one of those moments where a human might use the phrase 'pinch me'. "Mister Data, I take it the two of you have met?", asked the captain.

"Yes, sir. We met during her second year at the Academy. She is...", he paused for the briefest moment in thought, "a good friend." Riker's eyebrows went lifted at that, and Picard's followed part-way. "But I did not expect to see her here." It was as much a statement as it was a question, and true to the appropriate language function, Data tended to save his uncontracted words for use of emphasis.

"You were busy during the meeting this morning, so I was just about to tell you: She is our new chief of security.", Picard explained with a hint of pride. Then he added, "And that reminds me; I must be getting to transporter room one. I would like for all of you to join me as soon as possible.", he suggested leniently. It was rare his senior staff requested any personal time or took any personal leave, for that matter, so he was willing to give them a minute while on duty.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.", Data replied. With that, Picard was off, and Data turned to the commander, whose face still wore a look of surprise. Data did not address that and instead asked, "Sir, as I was unaware of the addition to personnel, I have already allotted all the extra quarters to our guests."

"I completely forgot. I'm sorry about that, Lieutenant.", he frowned regretfully. "Lieutenant Hernandez will still be in your quarters until we get to Starbase Rhaeoto to meet up with the relief ships." He gave it a moment's thought. "Maybe Counselor Troi wouldn't mind sharing her quarters with you 'til then, though? I can ask her and let you know."

Data cocked his head ever so slightly and tried to relieve Tasha of the awkward situation by asking, "That is thoughtful of you to suggest, sir, but would it be possible for Lieutenant Yar to share my quarters until our guests have departed?"

It was all Riker could do not to let out either a cough or a chuckle - or both, he wasn't sure. "I think that'd be alright. Lieutenant," he nodded toward her, "would that be okay with you?"

"That'd be perfectly fine, Commander. Thank you."

"Thank you, sir.", Data nodded to him.

"We should all go meet up with the captain."

"Yes, sir.", she quickly affirmed before they all found their way to the nearest turbolift. Riker had taken the lead, leaving the two of them to walk together so as not to appear to invade their discussion. "Thanks for thinking of me.", she said softly to Data with a grateful smile. She hadn't slept in a day and a half because she had been so busy, so she she hadn't had a chance to give her future sleeping arrangements a second's thought. But given the choice, if she had to bunk with someone here, she'd much prefer to bunk with her friend.

"Of course, Tasha."

"I'm sorry.", she apologized for the second time in almost as many minutes, shaking her head slightly. "I meant to let you know I was coming aboard, but when I found out yesterday, things had just gotten so busy."

Data looked at her intently, noting her tired eyes, as she chattered her explanation. "I am glad to see you." At that she calmed and smiled, and he returned her smile. The way he did so these last few years had made her regard him curiously, unable to tell if he was simply imitating or if he was actually emoting, although he had told her he had been working on his facial expressions.

Riker gentlemanly ushered her as well as Data into the lift before him. As the lift started, Riker began to wonder about their guest colonists. 'If they are like I hear they are...'

Yar had glanced up to Data, seeing that hint of a particular look in his eyes that indicated he was running another self-diagnostic, and she did manage to furrow a brow this time. She didn't necessarily want to have a personal conversation in front of her new XO, but she really did want to know if he was okay. "You're doing it again.", she remarked just short of a whisper. "What's wrong?"

Riker cocked his head, now studying Data, his attention drawn away from his own train of thought. 'Again? What's he doing? Looks normal enough to me.'

"I'm not certain." was Data's simple and equally soft answer. "Although I didn't realize you could tell; you've never mentioned it before."

"But I've never not noticed before either. An oblivious security officer isn't a good hire.", she joked, though still concerned.

"Fair enough, as Geordie would say.", he agreed in a like manner. But noticing her lack of satisfaction with his answer, he added, "I will try to explain later."

She nodded once, still eyeing him.

"Vatis to Yar."

She looked down and tapped her commbadge. "Go ahead."

Riker took the opportunity to ask, "Is everything alright, Commander?" He hadn't pretended not to overhear this part of their conversation, but he nonetheless wasn't able to decipher what they were talking about, and it had made him wonder if Data might not be fit for duty.

"Lieutenant, we have a situation in transporter room three and request your presence as soon as possible.", came in Vatis's voice over the top of them.

"Yes, Commander, I believe I am fine.", Data nodded as the lift came to a halt. He offered no other information, puzzling Riker all the more.

"Acknowledged. I'm almost there. Yar out."

They filed out as Riker finished with Data. "Well if you should start 'believing you're not fine', be sure to let me know."

"Certainly, sir.", he acknowledged.

As they approached the transporter rooms, Yar asked Data, "Would you let the captain know I'll be in trans room one to meet him when she I'm done with the situation over here?" She dipped her head toward trans room three.

He nodded in the affirmative. "'Have fun.'", he told her in his natural dead-pan, to which she gave a little laugh before heading in and leaving them to do the same across the hall. Riker just shook his head, not sure what to make of it all. 


	5. Down the Short Rope part 2

A/Ns: Mariethefallin - Thank you! :D SongOfTheSilverSpiders - You are too sweet! Thank you so much for all that, and I'm very glad you're enjoying it! I'll see about posting a snippet for the summary - great suggestion. And I am completely open to title ideas. :) I will have to check out that 'fic you mentioned too.

So you have something to look forward too, so far I have "The Naked Now" and "Redemption part 2" completely written and pieces of other chapters written. I just have to get those pieces flushed out a little and join 'em up, and then I can post away. :)

Thanks again!

- - - - - - - - -

=/\= "Down the Short Rope" (cont.) =/\=

"I've never seen him act quite like that before, not to mention I've never seen him have a conversation like that with somebody before.", the somewhat astounded Riker commented to Picard on the turbolift ride back from their encounter with their new guests. Too close of an encounter, if you asked him, save for one rather authoritative young woman who caught his eye.

"I thought it strange myself.", Picard replied, giving it further thought. "The commander's never been one to act so naturally before, at least that I know of. But then, it's good they know each other - they already get along." He turned to him. "From what you say, it sounds like they may already know each other's strengths and weaknesses. I would see that as being beneficial to ship operations."

"Couldn't agree more.", he concurred as they entered the bridge for one last hurrah before their shift ended for the evening.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

The lights came on upon their entry to his quarters, at which Spot woke from her slumber and jumped down off the couch. "Hi Spot.", she warmly greeted the orange-coated, yellow-eyed furball as she walked up to them and flicked her tail from side to side a few times. Tasha didn't know whether to bend down to try and pet her or not - she had heard how well Spot had gotten along with the other humanoids she had been introduced to - but she went ahead and gave it a shot by stroking her back. Spot snuggled into her hand and purred, then rolled onto her back. "Aw, that's a good kitty. Yeah."

"That *is* a very good kitty.", Data agreed. "Good kitty, Spot."

After a moment Tasha gave her one last stroke and stood up to let out an impressive yawn, followed up by a small hmph, as she realized that even though she could finally sit down, her night was far from over.

"You're exhausted. Please.", he motioned toward his bedroom door.

"Oh I don't think I can sleep, Data. There's too much I have to study up on. I need a crash course on Enterprise schematics, the security personnel, differences in..." she stopped herself and sighed. "See? Too much." She collected some PADDs out of her bag, and he just studied her. "Mind if I set up camp on your sofa?" she looked back at him in askance.

"If you don't mind me working at my desk.", he nodded to across the room.

"Of course not."

"Please help yourself to anything you would like." he offered as he made his way around his desk to sit.

"Thank you, Data.", she genuinely smiled before she pulled her legs in indian style and opened one of her duffel bags, laying out the PADD contents around in front of her. Spot cozily rebedded herself at the other end of the sofa, tail flopped partially over the furthest PADD.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

"Nnnnn.", she groaned, turning on her side and running a hand over her forehead, then covering her eyes to block the low light. 'Ugh, I must have nodded off for a few minutes.' She started to sit up slowly, in a daze, while she asked, "Computer. Time.".

"Oh five ten."

"Oh my god!" She leapt off the sofa in a panic, not realizing she had been laying stretched out and covered in a throw with Spot previously nestled on top. "I can't believe I fell asleep, and for that long..."

"It's alright, Tasha.", Data advised from behind his desk. "You still have almost two hours."

'So he's learned to round off to sound generous.' She mumbled something unintelligible and held her head in her hands as she shook it to try and clear it before she opened and narrowed her eyes at him through her taut fingers. "Why didn't you wake me up? You know I can't learn all of this in 'almost two hours'."

"I know, and I apologize. But you were reading the same page over and over, apparently not absorbing what you were reading, and you really did need some sleep. You do feel alright now, do you not?"

"More or less, but that's not the point. I am going to look like an idiot today."

"I disagree with that outlook. I doubt Captain Picard expects you to know so much about this ship in the span of only a few hours, particularly given your recent schedule."

"Maybe not, Data, but if I'm not prepared, I'm going to be an encumbrance to the mission, and more importantly," she began to get angry, as much at him as at herself, "I'll be disappointing two captains." She rifled through her other duffel bag for a change of clothes.

He gave her words, and her tone, consideration. "Allow me to help you study?"

"Fine." She wasn't happy, but she didn't have a choice but to cram. "First I'm using your shower whether you like it or not." she informed him as she strode past him to the bathroom, clothes in hand.

"I don't have an emotional pref" was all she heard before the bathroom door swooshed closed behind her. She thought to herself, 'One of the only good things about Turkana IV was that there were old-fashioned, slammable doors in most homes.'

---------------------------------

A/N: I will add more chapters/eps as I receive feedback. :) Thanks!!!


	6. Down the Short Rope part 3

=/\= "Down the Short Rope" (part 3) =/\=

Almost an hour and a half into what seemed like a slideshow presentation of PADDs punctuated by a great many questions requiring quick answers from either the PADDs or Data, she popped half a muffin in her mouth before trying to get her boots on, then downed the remainder with coffee and switched over to reading the reports about their guests and other pertinent matters that had come in while she slept. "Okay, that's it; out of time.", she declared; they had a senior staff meeting to be at in five minutes.

"Satisfactory?", Data asked, referring to the 'lesson'.

"It'll have to do."

"Are you still upset?" He left off the end - upset at him, at herself, or just in general.

"Yep.", she took a swig of what was left of her coffee, "But I'll get over it. Let's go." A small pile of PADDs in both hands, she was out the door in the blink of an eye.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

It turned out they weren't nearly the last ones through the door, so before the captain and commander arrived, Data took the opportunity to introduce his old friend to his newer ones.

"Deanna, Geordie.", Data spoke after they had entered the room to find them standing by the table talking, "I would like to introduce Lieutenant Natasha Yar."

Hellos and nice-to-meet-yous were exchanged as Tasha put the PADDs on the table and stuck out her hand. Before any conversation could really get started, the rest of the senior staff walked in.

"If you haven't met her already, Lieutenant Yar is our new chief of security.", Riker announced as everyone took their seats. Tasha tipped her head to everyone in acknowledgement.

"To business at hand.", Picard moved right along but looked back to Tasha. "What's the total?"

"Two hundred and twenty-three in total, sir; one hundred twenty-five here and ninety-eight on the _Tecumseh_."

"Count on three more, at least over here, in the next few days.", Pulaski added.

"And not counting all their animals.", grimaced Tasha. A few others around the table shared her look.

"The sooner they're off ship, the better.", Riker looked to Picard.

"We are en route to Starbase Rhaeoto, where Captain Raginmund tells me they've agreed to be dropped off. But I worry; for humans, they were anachronistic in 2123. Is there any indication how they will cope?"

"There's no question they could learn and adapt, but" Riker started to answer when suddenly the klaxon went off. Tasha tapped her commbadge for a report as they all quickly filed out onto the bridge.

"Fire in Cargo Hold Seven." came the reply.

"The Bringloidi.", Riker sighed.

"I wonder what they've done to my ship now.", Picard shook his head.

"I'll see to it, sir.", Tasha declared, making her way up the ramp to the turbolift.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

"Hi, Data.", he called from the other end of the engineering room when he saw his friend come through the walkway.

"Hello, Geordie." he replied as he approached. "I was told you may need some help with replicator allotment and some potential malfunctions."

"Yes, we sure could." He walked around the large engineering console to where the information was. "I've been in meetings all morning and haven't had a chance to get to it." He tapped the console a few times. "Here's what's going on."

He took a quick look and nodded once. "I will be able to take care of this and have two of my staff speak to the guests."

Geordie broke out a smile, relieved he wouldn't have to mess with that part of it. "Great - thanks, Data. I owe you one."

Data almost opened his mouth, not sure if Geordie really had meant that or if he had only meant it as an expression, but he decided against asking or taking a tally.

A half hour passed, and various engineering personnel came and went, a few of them stopping, needing to speak to Commander LaForge. "Sir, a report on the power usage.", stated Lieutenant Argyle, his latest visitor, who handed him a PADD.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Argyle walked off. Geordie skimmed it and made a small frown, reminded yet again about their funloving visitors. He then took notice of Data, remembering what he was doing. "Everything okay, Data?" he asked, walking over to him.

"Yes.", he replied without turning to look at him. "I had three interruptions, but I'm nearly finished. Lieutenant Devral and Ensign Clancy have been dispatched."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. But I meant how are you?", he furrowed his brow at his friend. 'I haven't heard you say an extra word since you first got here."

Data glanced up at him. "I have found I am slightly preccupied."

'Okay... How does an android get preccupied?', he wondered to himself.

When Geordie didn't leave, Data supplied a little more information. "Tasha isn't happy with me."

He wasn't able to fathom what Data must have done in the span of a few hours. "Oh? How did that happen - if you don't mind me asking?", he added, since Data wasn't terribly forthcoming.

Data stopped what he was doing and gave him his full attention. Maybe, he though, rather than let it blow over, Geordie could help him figure out a more appropriate course of action if there was one. "She wanted to study without resting last night. She was unproductive because of her exhaustion and fell asleep. I woke her well before the staff meeting this morning, but she is somewhere between unhappy and angry with me for allowing her to fall asleep. Did I do the wrong thing by not waking her earlier last night?"

"Mmm. No, Data, I think you did the right thing. She just sounds strung out."

"Strung out?", he enunciated.

"You know," he twirled one hand in front of him in explanation, "Stressed, frustrated, a little emotional."

"Ah."

"Once she gets a chance to decompress, she'll be over it. I wouldn't worry."

"Thank you, Geordie. That makes me 'feel better'." He nodded in agreement with his words, and the affected crease disappeared from his forehead.

"Picard to Engineering.", came the captain's voice on the comm.

"Go ahead, Captain.", replied Geordie.

"I need you and Mister Data to report to the bridge. We have been advised there is a second colony that needs to be", he paused for an inaudible sigh, "dealt with."

"Yes, Sir. On our way."

"Picard out."

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Later on...

"Hello, Data.", she greeted cheerfully, characteristically stopping the 't' short at her palate.

"Hello, Counselor."

"Please come in." She turned back in and offered him a seat. "So what brings you here today?"

"Curiously, I'm under the impression that I may have experienced emotion this morning."

Deanna was startled. "You've never experienced any emotions before, right?" She motioned for him to sit, which he did.

"That is correct."

She herself sat and crossed her legs, tall burgundy boots showing. "Can you describe for me what happened?"

"I experienced two stimulus responses I have never experienced before, but I'm uncertain how to describe them." He paused for a second in thought. "As an example, one finds difficulty in adequately describing a color to a person without comparing it to another color, and the other person must typically have experienced color in order to precisely understand the color being described." Deanna nodded in sympathetic understanding. "I find the best I may be able to provide you is information on my actions at the time, past observation of others' emotional states for comparison, and the use of commonly related metaphor and simile."

She smiled and stifled a chuckle at the way he put it. "I don't doubt that's probably the best any of us could do, Data. Tell me what you can?"

He nodded once. "A friend of mine was posted to the ship yesterday. I wasn't aware of this fact when I met up with her shortly after she had come aboard. It was when I heard her voice down the hall that I was 'stopped dead in my tracks', as one might say. I was unsure if I had imagined her voice or if it were real, but to be... somehow internally jolted, then compelled to come to a physical and verbal halt yet still be conscious is not an event I have ever experienced before."

Troi was intrigued. "Do you know if you may have malfunctioned?"

"That was my first assumption; the meeting was not something I had expected, so perhaps I had experienced an irreconcilable 'misfire'. However, after we greeted one another I performed a self-diagnostic, and all my functions appeared to be operational and within normal parameters with no report of such an event."

Even with this said, Troi wasn't convinced it was emotional, so she turned to the practical implications. "Would you say the experience was uncomfortable enough so you wouldn't be able to function normally if it were to happen again?"

Because of the comm from Commander Riker, he wasn't able to tell her about the second and third incident. "Commander, you're needed on the bridge. We've arrived at the second colony."

"Yes, sir. I am on my way." He stood to leave, and she stood politely along with him. "I'm sorry, Counselor. Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time?"

"Of course, Data. And maybe you should discuss your reactions with Doctor Pulaski also. She might able to figure out"

"I would prefer not to.", he interrupted her simply.

"Oh." His abrupt answer wasn't what she had expected, and she couldn't help but to delve back into counselor mode. "Is there anything you would like to talk about regarding her in that next session?", she asked as they arrived at her office door.

"She does not regard me as a sentient being and would likely be more interested in disparaging me than in diagnosing me."

Troi looked down before she responded. "I was embarrassed for her at her first ready room meeting here. At the time I picked up on the hostility, but also believe I may have sensed a very low-level type of fear. It's possible that she feels threatened by you in some way."

Data's face showed he was considering this information. "That is a reasonable possibility, Counselor."

"But you don't need to be treated as an inferior by asking her to examine you. So what I would suggest is to come to me again if you should have another experience, or else analyze them in a personal log and see what conclusions you can draw if don't feel comfortable speaking to me about them."

"Thank you. I appreciate your help.", he nodded meaningfully, and left for the bridge.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tasha had been held up with the colonist mess for over an hour after Data's shift had ended and was running on fumes by the time she made it to his quarters.

"Hey.", she huffed in his direction.

It was something faint. Not an emotion? He couldn't be sure. "Good evening, Tasha.", he greeted, standing up from behind his desk. He noted her half-accidentally dumping another stack of PADDs on the sofa. "Can I help in some way?"

"No, but thanks.", she sighed. "I'll get them sorted out and out of the way."

"Don't worry about them; I don't mind."

"Alright. Then in that case, I'm going to be smart and head straight to bed."

He nodded, looking at her to try and pick up what she was feeling when she said that.

She caught on. "Yeah... I want to apologize for my mood when I woke up this morning." She shook her head clear. "It was totally my fault I fell asleep, and it's probably a good thing I got the sleep I did."

"I understand. Again, there is no need to worry."

"I worry when I act like a jerk for no reason."

"Lack of sleep can have that effect. Your situation was very forgivable."

She smiled meekly, ashamed of how she'd acted. After all, he was hardly her keeper.

"Please use my bed. It is much more comfortable than the sofa."

"Oh right," she looked in the bedroom, "you said you got it put in because you started to experience dreaming. Well, how convenient for me.", she laughed. "Thank you." He sat back down at his desk console, and she went in the bathroom to clean up and change. "Hey Data?", she called a few minutes later, walking back in the main room. She'd had the question lingering on her mind that she hadn't had time to think about.

"Hey Tasha?" He replied in same, making her chuckle lightly. She'd forgotten he'd picked that one up during their Academy days and had used it on her once before.

"Okay, make that two questions. How many people have you used that line on since you last used it on me?", she asked curiously, grinning.

"None; only you."

She lifted an eyebrow in genuine curiosity. "Why's that?"

He gave the question thought. "When the possibility arose, it either never seemed appropriate or it never fit into the conversation when the other person promptly continued to talk."

She couldn't help but feel touched, and she smiled. After a second she remembered what she meant to ask in the first place: "Other question was... well, I'm just curious - earlier when we met in the hall with Captain Picard and Commander Riker, why did you pause like you did when you introduced me as your friend?"

He looked down in consideration of his words and then up again before he started to speak, looking her in the eye in his own uncanny and forthright way. "I was not certain as to whether I could rightfully consider you my 'best friend' anymore, as in the last year on this ship I have been referring to Geordie with that term, and I did not want to verbally suppose it for you as well if it were inaccurate." When she didn't respond promptly, he added, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, no, Data; that's not it.", she allayed as she placed her hand on his arm for a second. "I was just trying to figure out how I've classified my friends. And now that I think about it, I wonder how they might've organized their own friends in their minds..." she trailed off before grinning at him. "You have a way of putting life experiences into perspective." The ends of his mouth turned up lightly. If most anyone else had said that to him, he would have reason to wonder if they were casually debasing him.

Though exhausted, she took the time to sit down opposite of him to think about his question some more. "I'm thinking three's probably a crowd when it comes to best friends. Or... maybe the sexes of the friends can matter - having one of each may not seem intrusive." She stopped to ask, using his word, "But that might be supposing."

"No, I believe that may be an accurate conjecture. I can certainly see how it would be applicable in my case."

"You're my best friend too, Data." She smiled, eyes tired, and got up. "Only one still for me, but I'll letcha know."

He stopped himself from cocking his head, realizing she wasn't actively working towards another best friend or believing he was inadequate as one.

"'Night. I'll see you in the morning, this time around with bells on."

"Bells?" He didn't skip a beat.

"An expression." Neither did she.

"Ah. Sleep tight, Tasha." He looked it up while she slept - and ran another futile self-diagnostic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Feedback? Good or bad or neutral, bring it. (And, this chapter was put together at drastically different times in the last few months, so... if it needs some smoothing, please let me know. :) ) Thanks! 


	7. The Day Off

A/N: Thank you for continuing to read! For reference, I've revised the previous chapter slightly.  
FrodoSam - So glad you're enjoying! =D  
EnzoSprite - It was amicable from his perspective. I just let it go. Not worth it. Thanks for the nice words though - so glad to hear it worked out wonderfully for you, and hey, an award to boot! I'm still holding out for my completementary mad scientist. hehe.  
SongOfTheSilverSpiders - I reworked things a little, so "The Naked Now" is up after the next chapter and "Measure" and "Skin" are now after that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

=/\= The Day Off =/\=

It had been a hectic few weeks, moreso than usual, Commander Riker had assured her. Everyone had been working overtime, and to help, Data had agreed to take a number of extra shifts so that other crewmembers could sleep. Tasha hadn't been off the hook herself, dealing with the transferring of the Bringloidi to Starbase Rhaeoto, being kidnapped by Ligonians and made to fight, and dealing with tactial problems while reliving a not so fond memory whilst thrown into the next major galaxy by the Traveler, among other exhausting situations.

At least she had a bed she could call her own. Shortly after the crew cleaned up after the Bringloidi, which was no small task, she had been assigned her own quarters on deck eight with the rest of the senior officers. It was much bigger than she was used to, coming from an Excelsior-class to a Galaxy-class, and it was definitely bigger than she thought she needed. But she wasn't about to complain to the management, especially considering that the management gave most of the senior staff the day off after a meeting that morning.

"Want to join us for cards tonight, Tasha?", Geordie asked her as they made their way out of the observation lounge and off the bridge.

"You're going to laugh, but I've never played any card games before. I wouldn't have a clue what I was doing."

"The game in question is quite simple on paper.", Data chimed in as they got on the turbolift, trying to be encouraging.

"That sounded okay until you got to the 'on paper' part. What all's involved?"

"There are fifty-two cards. Each player is dealt two cards they keep to themselves, and up to five more cards are seen by every player. There are thus a limited number of possible winning combinations. A player attempts to bluff the others into believing he has a superior hand in order to win the chips that are bet."

Riker agreed with the others. "You should come. You'll have fun."

She didn't want to turn down an invite from her commander, and 'Who knows', she thought, 'maybe I really would enjoy it. Plus, it'll get my mind off work for awhile.' "Alright, I'll be there. Can't promise you won't have all my chips at the end, but I'll give it a shot.", she smiled. "What time?"

Data answered her as they got off the lift while Geordie and Will shared a joke between them: "Good thing Pulaski's going to be on duty tonight - she'd probably end up wiping her out if Data doesn't first!"

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

When first asked, she hadn't had any intention to go. In her youth, rather than learn any games, she was too preccupied with herself and her sister staying alive and relatively safe, so the charm of games had been greatly lacking from her childhood. But she decided that getting to know her new coworkers better was yet another reason she should go play cards. 'Time off to spend with my friend and enjoy new company. It could work.'

The chime to her quarters beeped, and as the doors opened, she asked from well across the room: "Is this okay?"

He assumed correctly that she was referring to her casual outfit, a soft, lightweight, navy blue dress down to her knees. It was a dramatic change; he hadn't seen her in civilian clothing since the academy, and even then, only once or twice, so her look was unexpected. Whereas the uniform seemed to demand rigidity of her, the loosely-fitted dress imparted relaxation, and he hadn't seen her relaxed in weeks. He first thought something had physically shifted ever so slightly inside his torso but quickly realized it must have been an emotional response. Whether good or bad, and of what sort, he didn't know, but he would analyze it. Since he found himself continuing to look and she seemed happy, he decided the change in dress was positive. "I think it is a perfect choice."

She flashed him a smile and in turn took note of the tan longsleeved shirt and gray pants he had on. She thought the toned-down colors showed off his eyes nicely. "I'd almost forgot what you look like out of uniform. Were you were thinking the same about me?

"In a sense.", he affirmed.

She looked at herself in the mirror and straightened the dress out to where she thought it was just right. "It's almost like the uniform's a part of my body and I don't know how to identify myself without it anymore."

"Do you mean the latter seriously?"

She thought for a second and frowned, then looked back up at him in the mirror. "Hm. I'm really not sure."

His brow creased without his authority, he realizing it occurred only immediately after the fact. Both what she had said and what he had done made him pause. That he hadn't replied in a second worried her, which is what he had wanted to avoid in the first place. "Are you okay?", she asked, concerned, walking over to him.

"Yes, Tasha. I was thinking, and you simply found me at a loss for words." It was, after all, the truth. "It can happen.", he nodded once in a mock-serious tone to alleviate her concern, even though it didn't alleviate his.

That brought a smile back to her face. If she hadn't believed him, she hadn't shown it. "Let's get to the game before we're late."

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

They arrived at the open door of the small crew lounge on saucer deck fourteen. "Please.", Data courteously motioned ahead of him, and she went in.

Will was at the replicator about to order two martinis when he saw them at the door. "Come on in.", he greeted them warmly, eyeing her in particular. "What can I get the new player?"

"I'm good for now, but thanks.", Tasha politely smiled back, seeing that he came on a little strong.

"Data? You?", he asked. Data declined too, as was expected.

"Glad you could make it.", welcomed Deanna, patting the open chair next to her.

"Me too." Tasha took the offered seat. "Does Captain Picard ever come to this?"

"Standing invitation. Never taken us up on it.", Will replied, sitting the martinis in front of Deanna and himself.

Data took the seat next to Tasha. Geordie, who had just walked in, took the seat between him and Will. "Hello Natasha."

"Hello, Commander. But pease, Tasha's fine."

"In that case, Geordie.", he reciprocated with a grin and cut the cards Data put in front of him. "So I hear from Data that belated congratulations are in order the security teams you trained for the Fleet Championships won for a third year in a row. That's impressive."

"Well thank you. I was privileged to work with a very talented group of officers again this year.", she modestly explained.

Data started to deal, not showing that he noticed Geordie's undivided attention was on Tasha.

"Don't sell yourself short.", Geordie complimented her.

Data added, "I would agree. From what I know of Commanders Anqot, Jyzhanler, and Saalen, they are extremely technically proficient and have more formal tactical and command experience than you, so your three Fleet Champtionship wins are 'no small feat'." Will and Deanna nodded approval in her direction as well.

"Thanks, guys. We worked hard, kicked ass, and had a good time doing it.", she admitted, picking up her first card. Everyone found that amusing - even Data. When she saw Deanna pick up her cards, a thought occurred to her. "Doesn't being half Betazoid give you an unfair advantage?"

"It would," Deanna turned and fished in her small purse by her feet, taking out a hypospray, "except I take an inhibitor before the game.", she showed her and dropped it back in.

"Aha.", Tasha replied, just as Will interrupted to give Deanna a hard time.

"She just uses that as an excuse. The truth is," he tried to look convincing, "she's such a terrible poker player that her telepathy doesn't help her in the least.", at which everyone but Data laughed.

Tasha picked up the second card that had been dealt her. "You still beat these boys anyway, right?"

"Into the ground, sister.", Deanna asserted with a full smile.

"Normal game play tonight, folks.", Will announced the rules as he began to take a look at his own cards. "No seven-twos, no Federation Day..."

Tasha was already more lost than she thought would be possible, but she assumed that was part of his aim.

When he finished, Data leaned toward her and quietly mentioned he would assist her.

"Sounds like I'll need it."

"It certainly does." He eyed her, the corners of his mouth upturned, before looking back at his cards and informing Geordie it was his bid. His expression hadn't been as unnatural- or forced-looking as he used to try to do them, and this wasn't lost on her.

Almost in a laugh, she met his eyes with a similar but surprised look. She had seen him get better at humor perception over the years, but she thought he had definitely been getting there lately with the expressiveness. If anyone had told her years ago he didn't have emotions, she would have denied it from the start. He had always denied it himself. But she was glad to see he was now capable of sharing them more easily, even if he didn't realize he had them.

They played for three hours before calling it a night. By the end, Deanna and Tasha had hit it off and Geordie had backed off. Will was, well, his same charming self. They genially turbolift-pooled up to deck eight where they went their separate ways after saying their good-nights. Tasha thought it had turned out to be a very good, enjoyable start to her social life onboard her new posting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Please review and let me know how it's workin' out for ya. Thankee. =)


	8. The Day After the Day Off

A/N: Connortemple4evaneva - She's just so damned smug you want to throw something at the TV when she comes on. :)

konarciq - I like fluffy, but realistic fluffy, not over-the-top fluffy. So my hope's that, say, if this type of thing had been done in the show, that this fic wouldn't be OOC for them. Do you think it got OOC (I think that one thing at the end might've been pushing it), and if so, do you have any suggestions on how to improve it?  
And yeah, it's definitely a collection of loose scenes. Just one big, loose collection of fix-its inside a 'what would have happened in these eps had she still been alive' structure, because in watching the eps through that lens like I've been doing lately, it's really seems like it could've been interesting.

What's a "red thread"?

"TNN" will be up shortly, and that was the first episode fix-it idea I had for this 'fic, so I'm crossing my fingers it's also the best.

Thanks for the reviews! Here's a little follow-up scene to the last chapter/"episode".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

=/\= The Day After the Day Off =/\=

Deanna Troi was standing before a replicator in Ten Forward. After careful consideration, she decided she hadn't had a bite of one of her favorite desserts in too long and just couldn't hold out any longer. "One slice of Troi's best chocolate cake 2.", she ordered in her typical pleasant tone from a Ten Forward replicator. It appeared before her, and she sighed contentedly at it before picking it up and finding a place to sit. She spotted Geordie at a window table looking over a PADD and thought she might join him. "Good evening, Geordie. This seat taken?"

"Oh, hi Deanna. No, please.", he motioned her with the PADD to sit before pacing it to the side.

"Thanks."

"What's the special occasion?" he asked, eyeing her dessert dish.

"Just a normal craving for me. There is nothing in the universe that can compare to a delicious and moist chocolate cake with just the right mixture of chocolate syrup and chocolate chips."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

"Saying you're not a big cake fan or not a big chocolate fan?"

"Cake I like just fine. Chocolate's... well, I think it's okay."

She shook her head sadly. "You are just missing out."

"So I've heard! I'll tell you what I do like, though."

"What's that?" she asked as she resituated herself on the chair.

He pointed to the tall, half-filled glass in front of him. "Orange italian cream sodas."

"That sounds good to me too. But I can only handle one indulgence a day. You know, goes straight to the hips.", she winked, and he chuckled.

After eating a forkful she asked, "So what are you up to? I half expected that you would've already asked Tasha out after the game last night." She had lowered her voice with the personal question.

"Ohhh no. Noono." was his immediate response, hands held up from the table.

His emotional state, she could tell, didn't belie his words. "Really?", she asked, totally surprised. "Now I have to know."

"Counselor Troi, a busybody?" he laughed.

"Only after-hours!", she replied with mock offense, then ate another bite. "So tell me." She was far too curious to leave it alone. "You seemed to like her?"

"Oh I like her just fine. Juuust fine. She's very attractive, intelligent, nice and friendly,..."

"Buuut...?" She couldn't imagine what the problem could be.

"But whether she knows it or not, I'm pretty sure she's already spoken for."

This comment intrigued her all the more. "Well what's *that* supposed to mean?" To herself, to be polite, she wondered 'Oh my goodness. Will hasn't asked her out, has he?'

"Tell you what - I'll let you figure it out." he chuckled. She was supposed to be attuned to everybody, so he was interested in seeing how long it would take her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Easter egg for a Portal lyrical reference.  
HEY YO: "The Naked Now" is next! Good or bad, please review! :)


	9. The Naked Now

=/\= "The Naked Now" =/\=

It started out as normal as any normal day on the _Enterprise_ got until they received a series of bizarre subspace transmissions from the _S.S. Tsiolkovsky_, a research vessel that was scheduled to monitor the collapse of a red supergiant star. The last had been from a woman in a low, husky voice: "Well hello, _Enterprise_. I bet you've got a lot of pretty boys on board. I hope you get here soon, because I'm willing... and waiting..."

"Captain, it's been thirty minutes since their last transmission and they haven't responded to hails. We've lost contact.", announced Tasha from tactical.

Ensign Ro spoke from the conn. "We're approaching the _Tsiolkovsy_."

"There are no life signs.", Data noted curiously as he ran further scans.

"Are you certain? Yes, of course you are.", Picard corrected himself, so Data didn't respond.

Riker jumped to his feet and, with a nod from Picard, motioned for Data and Tasha to follow him to the turbolift. They met up with Geordie and extra security officers in the transporter room, phasers and tricoorders at the ready.

"Put us on their bridge, Chief.", said Will as they found their respective circles on the transporter pad.

"Life support systems are not functioning in that area, sir.", Miles replied from behind the transporter station.

"Main corridor?"

The transporter chief, looking down at the console, nodded. "Can do, sir."

"Energize." They materialized in the corridor, all quiet except for a low systems hum of the ship. Looking around and taking readings in the dimmed light, they saw nothing. "Computer, lights at a hundred percent." Interestingly, the ship's computer complied, so he tried another one. "Computer, temperature at twenty-two degrees celsius."

"Unable to comply. Environmental controls have been locked out."

He frowned. "Put tricoorders on record and split up. Commander Data, you're with me. LaForge and Yar, try to get to engineering. Thosal and Fong, see what you can find." They moved out as instructed.

Not long into their search, Will and Data came across scorched walls and trash on the deck. "Indications of a 'wild party', sir?"

Will gave a quick head-shake, not knowing what had happened, and kept looking around. He noticed a viewscreen down the hall and went to it. "Their bridge.", he explained simply, tapping in the sequence to get the viewer to show the bridge. The image disturbed both of them; the hatch had been blown, and the only things left were the consoles and chairs. "Damn. Somebody must've blown the hatch, and they were all sucked out into space."

"Blown out, sir.", he corrected, still analyzing the image from the bridge.

He wanted to roll his eyes, but his command persona kept him in check. "Thank you, Data."

His attention was redirected to their conversation. "A common mistake, sir..."

"*Thank you*, Mr. Data.", he enunciated, and Data got the point and filed Will's initial reaction so he could more easily tell when he stepped over into the realm of annoying the next time.

"Understood, sir."

Tasha's voice came over the commline. "Yar to Commander Riker."

Will tapped his commbadge. "Go ahead."

"We're in Engineering. It's very cold down here, sir, and all ten of the crewmen in here are dead, frozen." Baffled, she took note of the 'situation' on the master systems display table - two naked, frost-covered crewmembers were in an embrace. "And they weren't wearing too much, either."

"Frozen how?"

She'd checked the computer readouts. "We're guessing someone was toying with the environmental controls."

Giving Data an incredulous look, he commented, "That's ridiculous!"

She agreed. "That's what I say, sir." Walking over to another body, this one partially but scantily clothed, she crouched down to touched it to make sure it really was dead and frozen as it seemed, and it was. The frost from where she touched immediately melted and got her hand a little wet, which she wiped on her pantleg as she stood back up.

"Any other info?"

"Lieutenant LaForge has got the environmental settings under control as you've probably noticed by now. The lighting in here had been dimmed like everywhere else we've seen on the ship. Nothing more to report at the moment."

"Acknowledged. Continue to look around. Riker out."

He tapped his badge off and addressed Data before contacting the _Enterprise_. "Nothing we can do up here. Let's head down to Astrophysics." It wasn't far from Engineering.

Data nodded and followed his lead. Thankfully for them, everything, including all the turbolifts, were still functioning.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

They quickly searched parts of the ship they were passing through on the way to Astrophysics to upload the _Tsiolkovsky_'s research data to the _Enterprise_. They repeatedly ran into the same eerie situation as Tasha had in Engineering, as well as one crewmember that, judging from his bruises and frozen blood, had apparently been beaten to death, but scans gave no indication what could have caused any of it. "Any thoughts on what could've happened, Commander?", asked Will.

"An unknown type of mass delusion, a drug, a pathogen, or, least likely, a Q-like entity."

"And yet our tricoorders aren't picking up any drugs or pathogens."

"That is correct, sir."

Suddenly, Data turned around and Will flinched. "What was that?"

Before Data could reply that it sounded like people were approaching, Tasha, seeing the normal level of light coming from the room, called out from down the hall: "Commander?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, it's us." Will was relieved it wasn't anything sinister. She came in ahead of Geordie and the other members of her security team and glanced at Data and then back to Will when he asked, "Anything further?"

"No, sir. We weren't able to find any other clues."

He tapped his comm. "Riker to _Enterprise_."

"Picard here."

"We're finished here and ready to beam back."

"We're ready for you, Number One. But be patient; we'll bring you over two by two because the transporters have been set to maximum decontamination. Report to sickbay for examination once you're aboard."

"Yes, sir. Riker out."

Data folded up his tricoorder as Will and Geordie began to slowly dematerialize. "This is pretty twisted.", she shuddered, recalling the creepiness of the bodies and the whole situation. "What do you think it is?", Tasha asked him.

"As I told Commander Riker, it is most likely an unknown type of mass delusion, a drug, or a pathogen." He had cocked his head, taking notice of her eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

She wobbled her head back and forth. "I feel fine, Data. Why?"

"Your pupils are dilated two millimeters more than usual." The two security ensigns heard the and tried not act as though they were paying attention to the conversation before they were beamed out, but they thought it was odd he would notice something like that. But then, he was an android and did remember everything he saw.

She shrugged and guessed, "It must've been the low lighting everywhere."

"It's possible," he didn't sound convinced.

"In that case, I almost hope the doctor does find something so we'll know what's going on."

He nodded, and they began to dematerialize.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

"If you were any more *physically* perfect, Data, I'd write you up in a Starfleet medical textbook.", Doctor Pulaski declared as he sat up, emphasizing "physically" to be able to get in a requisite jab.

Her patient wasted no time picking up on it and replying in kind: "I am already listed in several, Doctor; just none written by you." She, unlike Doctor Crusher, had written no textbooks. And unfortunately for her, a large number of articles didn't count for the purpose of this conversation.

She was not much short of stunned. "Data?", Will questioned, finding his borderline insulting comment out of the ordinary. Geordie had made a little frown with one side of his mouth as his friend got off the biobed. Tasha, who'd already been cleared by the doctor as normal, raised a wide-eyed eyebrow. Even if Data wouldn't admit it, or know he felt it, she knew he couldn't like her much, and had good reason.

Data replied to the commander with a blank, blameless face. "Yes sir?"

Will tilted his head but said nothing. 'What a pair.', he thought, still surprised Data had said that. 'May be a symptom if this thing really is a pathogen like he said.'

Pulaski, not able to form a come-back, settled on acting as though Data had said nothing at all, essentially ignoring him, and called for her next patient. "You're next, Lieutenant." She started to take Geordie's readings, and, about to announce all was normal with him as well, glanced up and noticed a bead of sweat on the side of his temple. "Geordie, why are you perspiring?"

"Well, you do have it pretty warm in here. What else would it be?", he asked, a tiny bit snippy.

Because the room's temperature was normal, Pulaski and Riker exchanged a worried look. "That doesn't... exactly sound like you either, Geordi.", Will commented.

"I feel perfectly fine, doc. Honestly."

"I believe you, but maybe you should stay here awhile so I can take readings a little later, just to double-check."

"Alright." He sighed and laid back down.

Will wasn't necessarily comfortable with Data's behavior, but his help to figure out this mystery was needed. "Data, I'd like you on the bridge. I'll meet you there in a few minutes when the doctor's done with Fong and Thosal.", he dipped his head their direction.

"Yes, sir."

"Yar, you're technically due to go off duty, but we'll need a report from you and your men too."

"Yes, sir.", she echoed, getting her team's attention across the room to make sure they inferred to report to her as well, and then she and Data both left sickbay, headed towards the turbolift.

"Tasha," he commented, "although the doctor didn't find anything amiss, your eyes are still dilated more than usual. Do you still feel normal?"

"As far as I can tell."

"Please contact me or the doctor if you should begin to feel differently.", he said, his face seemingly concerned.

"Definitely." She stepped onto the lift with him. "Deck eight.", she told the computer, intending to head for her quarters to sit down and write up the report.

"Bridge.", he spoke, then asked her, "Also, would you mind feeding Spot? I may not return to my quarters for some time."

"Of course not. What should I give her?"

"She currently prefers feline supplement one-twenty-five."

"One-twenty-five.", she repeated to help remember it. "Will do."

He tacked on an extra request: "And tell her she is a good cat, and a pretty cat?"

She let out a laugh, genuinely thinking that was great. "I will, Data.", she smiled. He imitated the smile, trying to look pleased, because he was under the impression he might just be.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

An hour later, Will snapped his head up with an idea, addressing the captain, Worf, and a very normal-acting, seated Data around a console on the side of the bridge. "I remember now...", he started to trail off but got back on the thought, "I was reading a history of all the past starships named _Enterprise_."

Data took the initiative to input the information into his panel. "_Enterprise_ history. Aberrant behavior. Medical cross reference..."

Picard entered then, and Will filled him in on his hunch. "Captain, I think we've got the answer to what happened over there."

The captain walked over to where Data was examining the information he had called up.

"The Constitution-class _Enterprise_, Captain James T. Kirk commanding..."

"Similar conditions.", Will added. "They were monitoring a planet that was breaking up, not a collapsing star as in this case, but there were the same huge shifts in gravity..."

"...which somehow resulted in complex strings of what appeared to be water molecules which then acquired carbon from the body and acted on the brain like alcohol! Mister Data, send that information immediately to medical.", Picard finished.

"Aye sir, sending."

The three of them continued to read - or, rather, the two commanding officers and Worf continued to read, as Data had already finished before they had even started. "Fascinating!", Picard exclaimed, a ways out of character for his normal command persona. "Their entire crew going out of control..."

"Like intoxication but worse. Judgment almost completely impaired..."

"Until they found this formula, barely in time. Picard to Doctor Pulaski."

"Go ahead Captain."

"You can relax, Doctor. The answer to all this is feeding into your medical banks now... including a cure."

It took Pulaski a few moments to check out at the data that had been sent to her. "Oh boy! Are you certain, Captain?"

Will and Data exchanged looks while Picard beamed, drawn into her upbeat mood. "Absolutely!"

Data practically winced at his exclamation. His captain's new demeanor was an additional bad sign.

"Ohhhkaaay. Pulaski out."

Without missing a beat, his commbadge chirped again. "Troi to Captain Picard."

"Picard here."

"Sir," she said worriedly, "Lieutenant Yar's acting oddly. She's just left my quarters..."

Data glanced back up at the captain who responded, "Thank you, Counselor. Picard out." That was the sixth call now - Yar, LaForge, Fong, Thosal, Keenan, and Pulaski, not to mention himself and Will. He tapped his commbadge once. "Doctor. Let me know when you've made a test injection. We're getting indications that this condition is spreading rather rapidly."

"Test injection already? You just gave me the data I needed, like, thirty seconds ago. I'm a doctor, not a magician. So no, no test yet, Captain, but very soon."

He sighed as if troubled that she wasn't indeed a magician. "Fine. Picard out."

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

'Captain's log.', he typed into the console beside his command chair on the bridge. 'It has been an hour and a half since the away team beamed aboard the _Tsiolkovsky_. Whatever strange contaminant that led to the deaths of their crew has been spreading aboard the _Enterprise_.'

Picard looked up from his console when he heard his own voice over the intercom, although as anyone around him could see, his lips were clearly not moving. "Attention all decks, all divisions. Effective immediately, I have handed over control of this vessel to Acting Captain Wesley Crusher." The bridge crew looked at each other in stupefaction.

"Sir," Worf spoke up, "I'm getting very strange reports from all decks..."

"Such as?"

"Such as the ship's training scheduler ordering all officers to attend a lecture on metaphysics." His frown was unmistakable.

"Confirmed, sir. And there is a rather peculiar limerick being delivered by someone in the shuttlecraft bay to the lower decks.", Data added, seemingly perfectly in control of himself.

"Daaata.", sung Yar over the commline. He lifted his head, feeling something akin to confusion and worry. "I thought I'd report my condition to you."

"Lieutenant!", exclaimed the captain. "Where are you?", he demanded to know.

"Keep your britches on, Captain.", she huffed, her fun interrupted. "I'm in my quarters, and I'm a little occupied at the moment. It's too bad for you!"

Picard gathered all the composure he had. "Alright, Lieutenant; just stay *right there*."

She chimed, "I will until I get tired of waiting."

Whatever that meant, he nor anyone else had any idea, nor did he particularly want to know.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

"What was in that, Doctor?", Geordie groaned, holding onto his forehead as he sat up after being unconscious for about half an hour. "Man."

Pulaski did a little uncharacteristic hop of joy in response. "Good for you! It's worked!" She turned to refill the hypospray, albeit distractedly, with a bluish liquid

"Marvelous.", Picard smiled open-mouthed, looking like he was about to break into a dance number. "Let's do it!" He hopped onto the biobed Geordie had vacated and nearly missed but managed to steady himself and lie down. Pulaski moved in closer to him than necessary to inject him, and he fell asleep without incident. Lingering, she had forgotten what it was she was supposed to be doing until Data brought her train of thought back in focus with a "Doctor?". Geordie and Data had exchanged questioning glances.

"Oh, right." She turned back to the table where the other two dozen or so hypospray refills laid and began to fill them and place them in a satchel. "You'll need to, um, admins... aminst... administer," she finally got the word unslurred, "a dose of this to anyone showing signs of the intoxition. Iiintoxic. Introx..."

"Yes, doctor.", he interrupted her again to get her back on track.

"All of this should be enough for about a thousand sprays." She handed it to him and, seeing the captain out of the corner of her eye, began to drift over his way again. "He's even more handsome laying down..."

"I will begin the inoculations now.", he acknowledged. She had mostly stopped paying attention to him, so he had to take her gently by the arm and redirect her focus by pointing to the nearest empty biobed.

"But Datta...", she complained but got on the bed anyway. "You're such a fucking buzzkill..." Geordie was astounded by that kind of talk to and about his friend.

Without replying, Data injected her, then stood where he was for a second: "That felt good. Hmph.", he said, surprised at himself.

Geordie blinked a few times and redjusted his visor. 'I must still be under the influence.', he thought. 'I do still feel dizzy.' "Data, I don't think I'm quite well, yet, so I'm just gonna lie back down for awhile if it's all the same to you."

"I believe I can manage, Geordie. I will contact you if I need your assistance."

"Sure, thanks."

He took a hypo holster from the table near the sickbay door and left with it and the satchel to begin his ship-wide mission.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Counselor Troi and Ensign Ordoez were engrossed in an outrageous amount of giggling as they held onto each other, swaying drunkenly down a hallway on deck eight. Data greeted them, to which they could barely respond with more than a nod as they had their mouths covered with a hand apiece in a failed effort to look far less obvious about their behavior than they really were coming across. They looked at each other, and seeing they were both doing the same thing, they burst into another fit of giggles. He took the opportunity as they staggered past to reach out and press to their arms the hypospray he had in his hand. After a couple of seconds, they clumsily reached their arms out towards the floor and walls and each other to try and keep from falling. They were unsuccessful and slumped to the floor, passing out cold.

Now, after approximately twelve minutes into his mission to inject the entire crew, he found himself at the door to Tasha's quarters. For reasons of ship safety, the intention was to attempt to get to the senior staff first, then the security personnel, followed by the remainder of the crew and finally the civilians onboard. Tasha was the last of the senior staff he had gotten to, although he had already inoculated thirty-five personnel and four civilians he had happened by on his way. Once he saw the two officers in the hall were down, in order to ensure the compound was working on everyone, he wasted no time in holstering the hypospray and ringing her doorchime.

"Who is it?", she inquired in a sing-song voice from inside.

"It's Data.", he replied, curious as to what her response would be, based on the delivery of her first words and her communication with him when he was on the bridge. Her door slid open, revealing a low-lit living space with faux candle shadows dancing on the walls and ceiling, and revealing his friend - his best friend, looking starkly different from how he had ever seen her look. Her hair was slicked back not totally unlike his, he thought, her makeup was much more dramatic, and, most strikingly to him, she was wearing a two-piece dress whose bodice was upside-down, in effect, to provocatively reveal the bottom of her breasts rather than the top. He questioned how to react to this new Natasha Yar.

"Data," she crooned, "I'd hoped you would find your way here... but I had just about given up and was going to go looking for you." She sauntered up to him and posed. "I'm glad you didn't keep me waiting toooo much longer." Reaching out, she released the satchel from his hand, which dropped to the floor, and took both his hands in hers, gliding backward. He allowed her to lead him into her bedroom. She backed herself up directly against the end of her bed and let go of his hands in order to wrap hers loosely around his neck. "Now... you wanted me?", she importuned, toying with the hair at the back of his head.

He stood hesitantly, uncertain how much of her behavior, even if the littlest amount, may have been innate and how much had been affected and loosened in a general way by the pathogen. There was no question in his mind that he found her revealing attire, sultry voice, and persistent actions alluring, but there were two significant problems he couldn't ignore: One, he had a job he must finish. Two, and even more important to him, was how she would feel about this once she was herself again. He had little doubt that, based on her past, she would be panicked had she found herself in this situation sober. Appreciating these facts, he decided he would supply her an answer with the easier of the two available truths: "I 'want' for you to not be intoxicated. The crew requires your assistance right now."

"But I already got out of uniform," she whined suggestively with a pout, "and just for you." With that, she drew him closer and breathed, "I think we should stay here for awhile." She had already begun to distract her hungry eyes with the glimmering skin on his face and neck when she noticed his uniform had been torn on his shoulder. Before he could really respond in the negative to her begging, she petted his shoulder and asked, "Data, what happened to you?"

He glanced down at where she touched him. "Lieutenant Worf is apparently an 'angry drunk'.", he answered matter-of-factly.

"Ohh, poor thing...", she smiled, drawing him flush with her body and bringing his face down the remaining inches to hers.

Against his better judgement, he allowed his lips to discover hers, though he wasn't prepared for the emotion that washed through him in doing so. Because of his momentary euphoria, it took him longer than he anticipated to gain the capacity to put his arms behind her and gradually press her backward with his body in order to lay her down on the bed gently. At the same time, with her thoroughly distracted by his mouth, he placed a hypospray to her unclothed side and pressed the button.

He regrettably broke their kiss. She was smiling in blissful reverie. Her eyes, on his, began to unfocus in short order. "Has anyone ever told you", her speech began to slow down mid-sentence because of the injection, "you have a great sense of humor?" And with that, she was out like a light.

"Yes, Tasha." He regarded her thoughtfully, his face hovering mere centimeters above hers. "You have." And with that, as much as he wanted to give her another kiss, he carefully lifted himself off of her, walked to the door, and picked up the dropped satchel. He paused to watch her for a few moments, her chest rising and falling easily, her face uncreased and seemingly very content, before exiting to complete his mission. He did not fail to lock her door once outside, to discourage any potential uninoculated visitors before she had a chance to wake up.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

The shift's crew, all of whom were wearing fresh, crisp uniforms and acting perfectly sober again, albeit extremely self-conscious and even nervous, filtered in from the turbolifts and took their positions. Data had been working at one of the stations on the horseshoe when he saw Tasha come in, spy him, quickly look left, and take her place a few feet away. Farther away, by a foot, than she should have been to work most efficiently at that particular station. Not anywhere close enough to feel her personal bubble was being violated by her own or anyone else's actions. She stared intently at the panel to her front right, tapping once at it, and didn't look up or around at anyone. But when Data moved closer to her - there went her bubble again - and spoke her name just above a whisper, she couldn't stop her head from involuntarily jerking over to look at him, and in doing so, she felt her face catch on fire to the extent she was sure her station and the carpet underneath her would alight as well. Then her defenses kicked in. "Data!", she whispered back, "I'm only going to tell you this once: That never happened." She went right back to staring at the panel in an effort to show him the conversation was over and save herself from further perceived embarrassment.

He found the way she was treating him disturbing. Or perhaps the way he had treated her was disturbing? His brow lowered while he thought, and then he turned to where Captain Picard had entered a second earlier from the other turbolift and asked him, "Sir, may I speak to Lieutenant Yar for a moment in the Observation Lounge?"

Picard, not having seen Tasha's face, and not having remembered her calling up to the bridge earlier, assumed it related to the security of ship functions and gave it no further thought. "Yesofcourse, go ahead, Commander." He waved them off as he made his way to the command chair to go over status and damage reports.

Data gave her a look suggesting she should lead the way. Eyes wide and face still flushed, she felt about two feet tall having been called out, and it might as well have been that she was half naked once again. More than anything in the universe she did not want to spend any amount of time in a confined space with him right now, but she had little choice but to follow his 'suggestion'. Entering the room, she stopped and looked down when she reached the long desk, too humiliated to turn around. Data waited until the door fully closed behind him to speak. "Tasha, how much of what transpired while you were 'intoxicated' do you remember?"

There was a brief pause before she replied. "All of it."

"Then you remember the situation you claimed never happened did in fact happen." He wasn't being nave, she knew; he just wanted to get it out in the open and clear the air.

She was flustered enough so that the right words weren't coming to her and, even turned away from him, a tear was threatening to prick her eye, so she sighed in momentary defeat before admitting it softly: "I don't know what to say."

He walked around to her side to get her to look at him. "Please say you aren't ashamed or embarrassed."

She couldn't believe he would think she couldn't be. Her one real friend she'd had for years, the only one she'd trusted with her personal life, and she went and, at the least, sabotaged that in her own mind. "But Data, I was all over you. I can't believe I... I didn't meant to put you in that position." When that last phrase left her lips, she felt her face flush all over again and started to move away. '_Dammit..._', she mentally kicked herself.

He touched her arm gently so as not to invoke her natural defenses to such a personal invasion of space. "Tasha, you were drunk." She lifted her liquidy, hazel-grey eyes to his complex yellows, and he steadily held her gaze. She didn't fight his touch either, despite desperately wanting to look away. In the back of her mind was the realization she didn't acknowledge, that there was something about being so close to him now that was tempting, but it couldn't overpower her shame. "However, I have no excuse.", he continued. She made a puzzled face. "I should have simply injected you shortly after you opened the door and then carried you over to your bed rather than the other way around, and thus I am responsible for allowing the situation to continue. For that I apologize."

She experienced a disconnect. 'It's hardly your fault!', she was about to say, before he went on speaking.

"Please understand there is nothing I regret about what transpired between us unless my actions should have caused you to be uncomfortable around me from now on."

The goofy stock phrase of relationships, '_It's not you; it's me!_', entered her mind, but nonetheless the face value of the sentiment felt appropriate to her. She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear it. "There you go thinking about someone else instead of yourself." He waited patiently for her to mull it all over. "No, Data." She looked back up to him. "You know I always feel safe around you."

He looked relieved, with a ghost of smile appearing on his face. "I am very glad to hear that."

As he was turning to walk back out onto the bridge, she stopped him because her own curiosity prevailed this time. "Why didn't you? Or, why did you?" 'Was he just interested in experiencing that, or did he want to kiss _me_?', she couldn't help but wonder.

He didn't need her to elaborate on the question in the form she asked it, but he wasn't sure how she would interpret a loose-ended answer like, 'I was certain one kiss would not ruin our friendship.' The last thing he wanted was for her to feel he had violated her trust in that manner, so he opted for a more cryptic answer. "Because for a time, I was very tempted by your offer."

She inhaled and lifted her eyebrows slightly, otherwise posed perfectly still, not sure what to make of this new information. "How long a time?"

"Zero point six eight seconds." He paused to see what if any reaction that would get him. She didn't know how to feel, thinking it hadn't meant anything to him. All he got from her was a blink, so he explained with assurance, "For an android, that is nearly an eternity."

And it then did get him the reaction he had hoped for. She smiled, albeit shyly, and her bottom lip twitched. He mirrored her smile thoughtfully before exiting onto the bridge with her following behind, at much greater ease than when she had entered. _We're okay._, she admitted to herself, able to release a long breath with that knowledge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this chapter and don't review it, I will find you and beat you up! No really; you simply MUST review. So go on. ::points adamantly to the widget below:: Click that, review, and then Facebook-share this 'fic with 500 of your closest Trekkie friends. What, no? ;) Well, at LEAST tell me you liked how it ended up better than the original? =) 


End file.
